Species
There are multiple different species in Knights which are expanding all the time. Some don't have many creatures that are of the species but others are further developed. Demons '''- Demons are creatures that were born in the depths of the underworld (Arvungarde) and/or hell. They more than often have a taste for destroying humanity, I'm unsure why I think it's something to do with their upbringings in a slightly dodgy neighbourhood. '''Demytr - '''Demytr are the highest spiritual and celestial prescence possible. Demytr are prophecised as angelic creatures who will descend upon humanity in the darkest hours. '''Dornan - Dornans are more powerful humans. Dornans are probably the biggest species within the game however I cannot be bothered to do the math to find out. The strength of Dornans can range heavily. They can go from slightly stronger than an average knight to an enormous behemoth of a thing. There is no difference between humans and Dornans except for the formation of their muscular system. Sometimes, for convenience, creatures like Kaizans are classified as 'Dornan'. Ghosts - Ghosts are often peaceful spirits that simply haven't fulfilled their destinies. It is very rare for a Ghost to have a high attack or damage value as they have very little corporeal form. Ghosts look to fulfill their destiny so they can pass onward to the spirit world for good. Ghosts are strongest at the Vele due to it being a strong spiritual channeling area. 'Goblin - '''Goblins are the most underhand creatures in rahz. Lying, cheating and stealing. Goblins have a strange attraction to shiny objects and weaponry, so alot of them have abilities to steal weapons etc from other creatures. The Goblin mountain, Heisentalmh is the largest goblin civilization in rahz. The Goblin are mountain and woodland creatures. The Goblin army is an enormous and strong military force. Their armory fills the tip of Heisentalmh. Most of their weapons have been stolen from other areas that they have conquered. '''Golem - '''Golem's are very common in Rahz. At lot of them live among the wastelands and in mountains however others dwindle into woods and towns. Golems are free spirits made of stone. Some Golems, Ie Boulder Warriors, are used as pets. Due to Golems being more like people than say your average Howler Spag, they have alot more love inside them and are less likely to poison you in your sleep and since they range from 9 to 38' tall, they can defend you alot better than a spag too. '''Humans '- Go look in a mirror. That's a human. 'Pyro - '''Pyros are complex. Pyros are creatures that are enchanted by, use the power of, are made of or just worship fire. Pyros can be Dornans, Demons, Spirits, anything. Most Pyros thusly have multiple species classes. There is no specific species index for Pyros, they're just guys who love fire. '''Spiritbeasts '- Spiritbeasts are surprisingly rare. They are mainly enchanted beasts who have died without fulfilling their destiny and so, become Spirits. Spiritbeasts however have more of a solid form than regular spirits due to their previous enchantments while alive. 'Spirits - '''Though sometimes simple gentle lost souls, Spirits are evil and vicious creatures. They are in theory, Ghosts but with a stronger bond to the spiritual world. Spirits are often dead demons. Spirits are often supremely damage heavy. It is uncommon for an R1 spirit to have less than 3 damage. Due to the power of some spirits, there are alot of cards specifically to defeat them most of which were released in the first few packs. Spirits are strongest and can almost reach completely solid form in the Mairn, where there is a strong demon spirit channeling area. The Mairn is thusly a dangerous place. '''Undead -' The Undead species are simply creatures that have died and been re animated, for example vampires, zombies, skeletons, grogg etcetera. If you're unsure what a zombie, skeleton or vampire is, you clearly aren't watching enough good movies. Note: Vampires are like dracula, not those Twilight sparkly things. Grogg are reborned goblins. They have more sense than zombies but are still slow and rather dimwitted.